


Дорога к зиме

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Нет, и правда, сколько же можно предлагать ей эти глупые цветы?





	

У того мужика, что живёт по соседству, у него пёс есть. Пёс, который всегда гуляет один. И в дождь, и в зной. Ходит, нюхает землю, разрывает и без того чахлые клумбы. А Панси, в принципе, на это наплевать. У мужика в ухе серьга, а волосы — длиннее волос самой Панси. И по цвету темнее — будто капнули мёдом на блюдце с вареньем из ежевики. Только у Панси седины нет, чтобы лунной нитью поблескивала под румяным пирогом-солнцем, а у мужика она есть. У пса, кстати, тоже. 

— Эй, милашка, купи букетик анютиных глазок! — мальчишеский голос обслюнявливает жаркой волной ушные раковины Панси, и та оборачивается. Букетик Панси не купит, а вот раздражённым взглядом мальчишку смерит. Нет, и правда, сколько же можно предлагать ей эти глупые цветы? Каждое утро подобная сцена — репетиция нового дня, не иначе. 

— У тебя плечи обгорели, — говорит Панси. 

— Ну и что, — пожимает этими своими обгорелыми плечами мальчишка.

— Кожа облезать начнёт, тогда и узнаешь, «что». 

— Я их сливками смажу, — букетик анютиных глазок упрямо дёргается во вспотевшей ладони. — А ты хорошенькая.

— Всё равно не куплю, — отвечает Панси, а сама польщено улыбается. Смазанное отражение в витрине повторяет движение её губ. — Где ты их собираешь? — кивает она на анютины глазки. 

— Профессор выращивает. — Знает Панси этого Профессора. Крючковатый нос, недобрый взгляд, хмурый лоб, разговаривает отрывисто и всегда подолгу выбирает рыбу. Ещё и ящики забирает, под компост. С молчаливого согласия Панси. 

— А ты продаёшь? 

— А я продаю.

Панси не знает, что ей ещё сказать, поэтому неопределённо машет рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и идёт себе дальше. В белом платье в меленький розовый горошек. 

А в магазине душно, и дверь не поддаётся ни с первого, ни с четвёртого раза, окна заклеены пожелтевшей лентой, хотя холодной зимы Панси не припомнит. У мужика по соседству окон вообще нет — болтается в проёме, который служит входом, старая линялая тряпка, не в пример приличным отглаженным занавескам в доме Панси. Занавески висят на карнизах, чинно колыхаются от малейшего дуновения свежего морского ветра и создают видимость уюта. Мужик, наверное, страшно Панси завидует. Без окон-то совсем не то, чему колыхаться? 

Фред появляется в шесть утра, чуть позднее обычного времени, втаскивает дары моря внутрь, обменивается с Панси дежурными шутками, гремит кубиками льда, брызжет светлой уверенностью в будущем и ловит откормленных зеркалами и стеклом солнечных зайчиков рыжей шевелюрой, пока Панси любуется его веснушками и с волнительным интересом изучает загрубевшую кожу его рук. Под ногтями Фреда — тёмная полуночная каёмка песка, земли и тины, а растянутый зелёный свитер и сам сгодится под рыболовную сеть. Только нашитая на груди буква «Д» будет слегка мешать. 

— Я могу починить, — Панси, ни разу не державшая в руках ни вязальные спицы, ни крючок, ни иголку, предлагает помощь, выходя за рамки их с Фредом привычных отношений. — Заплатки на рукава нашить, — поясняет она, удивляясь своему душевному порыву. Она ведь не такая, она колючая и холодная, как январский снег, а сегодня как перемкнуло что-то, и вспыхнула лампочка нездорового дружелюбия. — А то совсем протёрлись...

— Нельзя, — Фред пробегает пальцами по нашивке. — Это подарок. 

Панси недоуменно смотрит на Фреда. Нельзя так нельзя, подумаешь. 

— Как зовут мальчишку, что продаёт цветы? 

Фред задумчиво шевелит обветренными губами. 

— Колин, кажется. 

А хорошее ведь имя, думает Панси. И повторяет про себя: «Колин». Фред прощается и исчезает в утренней прохладе, Панси и рыба остаются наедине. 

В половине седьмого на пороге появляется пёс, радостно помахивая хвостом. 

— Ничего не получишь, хоть весь обвиляйся, — сердито говорит Панси, припрятавшая для пса пару рыбин. Хозяин его совсем не кормит, вон какой худющий. И сам не жрёт, и собаку голодом морит. 

Пёс гавкает и лезет к Панси целоваться.

— Ты линяешь, — замечает Панси, когда бурные собачьи ласки остаются позади, и выплёвывает попавшую на язык собачью шерсть. — Вычесать бы тебя. 

Пёс смотрит преданно и капает слюной на пол. 

— Пусть тебя твой хозяин чешет, мне только блох здесь не хватало. 

Собака разочарованно вздыхает, и Панси кидает ей рыбу — чтобы подбодрить. Рыба съедается целиком, ни чешуйки, ни скелетика не остаётся. Пёс вытягивает лапы и кладёт на них морду, прикрывая глаза. 

— Спать будешь? — интересуется Панси. — А моё мнение тебя совсем не волнует, верно?

Весь вид пса говорит, что да, ну его, твоё мнение. 

— Передвинь свою тушу в угол, животное, — советует Панси собаке. Та послушно встаёт и плюхается в указанном месте. Но пришедший час спустя Профессор всё равно умудряется споткнуться о пса. 

— Негигиенично, — заявляет Профессор, пока Панси взвешивает ему всяких разных морских гадов — по паре штук, но чтобы на выходе ровно полтора фунта получилось, и не унцией больше. Одной паэльей он питается, что ли? — Пёс может быть заразным. 

Собака приоткрывает один глаз и косит им в сторону Профессорской накидки. Мантия, вроде так называется эта вещица. Хорошо бы тяпнуть её зубами. Крику будет!.. 

— Вы почему цветы не покупаете? — вдруг спрашивает Профессор, и Панси чуть из туфлей не выпрыгивает, так это внезапно. Гребешки приземляются на витрину со звуком выпавшей вставной челюсти. 

— Они мне ни к чему, — Панси, под бдительным взором Профессора, с тяжёлым вздохом сметает гребешки обратно в лохань, к их собратьям. Ничего, Панси их кому-нибудь другому продаст. Если кто придёт. 

Профессор явно хочет наградить Панси приличествующим случаю негодующим взглядом, но вместо этого он лишь презрительно хмыкает и кладёт монеты на прилавок. И он, и Панси знают, что там меньше, чем нужно. Так у них заведено. Уходя, Профессор прихватывает с собой пару ящиков. 

— Хоть бы раз улыбнулся, — сетует Панси, обращаясь то ли к креветкам, то ли к собаке, которая с блаженным видом скребёт у себя за ухом задней лапой. — Туалетные процедуры просьба совершать вне стен магазина! — уже было наклонившийся к своему хозяйству пёс виновато вскидывает лобастую голову, медленно поднимается и неспешно трусит к выходу, махнув Панси на прощание хвостом. 

Вскоре возникает на пороге Противный. Вообще Панси про себя сокращает его до ПМ — противный мужик, но раз он сам себя называет просто Противным, то так тому и быть, Панси принимает условия. 

— А ты все хорошеешь, ласточка, — мужик сально ей ухмыляется и отбрасывает волосы назад уверенным движением, отрепетированным до неприличия у какого-нибудь засиженного мухами осколка зеркала. — Есть что мне предложить? 

Панси пристально смотрит на него, на его залосненный шейный платок и твердо говорит: 

— Нет. 

— Но как же кальмары, куколка, — пальцы ложатся на витрину, и Панси не сомневается, что после того, как мужик уберет руки, останутся на стекле масляные жирные пята, — неужели и кальмары меня не хотят? 

— Чем вы занимаетесь здесь, на острове? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Панси. 

Мужик наклоняется над прилавком и втягивает носом воздух. Панси инстинктивно отступает на шаг назад, лопатками прижимаясь к стене. 

— Любопытная ты, красавица, и жасмином пахнешь, хоть и торгуешь рыбой. Не уместнее ли будет спросить, чем _ты_ занимаешься? 

— Сами же сказали — в лавке работаю, — недовольно цедит Панси. 

— А что ты делаешь, когда нет тебя в лавке? — мужик откровенно над ней издевается.

И в самом деле, что? Панси не помнит других времен года, кроме лета, не знает никого, кроме тех, кто заглядывает к ней за морепродуктами, не может без помощи зеркала вспомнить свое лицо.

— Кальмаров брать будете? — Панси дрожащими руками достает изо льда два розовато-коричневых трупика и швыряет их в бумажный пакет. 

— Вот так внезапность, сахарок, не захватил с собой деньжат, — он знает, что выиграл, и от этого ему весело. 

— Потом принесёте, — хмуро кивает Панси. — Завтра, допустим. 

Мужик забирает пакет и напоследок посылает Панси воздушный поцелуй:

— Будешь ли ты завтра здесь, моя сладкая?.. 

Панси уверена, что будет. Как была вчера, позавчера и много дней до этого. Как много летних дней до этого.

Едва закрывается дверь, Панси опускается на хлипкий табурет и принимается теребить подол платья. Времени Панси не чувствует, лишь подняв глаза на часы, она видит, что стрелки изменили своё положение. Восемь утра. 

Не одиноких людей на острове почти нет, поэтому жгучий интерес вызывают у Панси те двое, что приходят, держась за руки. У нее — фиолетовые волосы, и это необычно, у него — потрёпанный пиджак и стоптанные ботинки, удивительно сочетающиеся с его унылыми усами. 

— Вы помните прошлую весну? — осторожно интересуется Панси, на глазок определяя вес омара, выбранного покупателями. 

Фиолетововолосая грустно улыбается и качает головой, её спутник смотрит куда-то сквозь Панси. 

— Здесь довольно-таки неплохо, — уверенно продолжает Панси, — но по ощущениям, здесь сплошное лето. Круглый год печёт солнце. Вы тоже заметили?

Покупатели тоскливо вздыхают. 

— Я бы хотела увидеть снег, белый и чистый, мягкий на вид и колкий на ощупь, как шкурка полярного медвежонка. Или дерево, едва начавшее цвести по весне. Устроить костёр из осенних листьев, чтобы дым поднимался к небу. Ведь это правильно, так и должно быть. 

— Иногда нужно только лето, — замечает мужчина, — и иногда только оно у нас и есть. 

Они уходят, по-прежнему рука в руке. У них есть лето и омар. Неплохое сочетание, думает Панси. Но в лете нет буквы «р», очень жаль. 

Следующий посетитель Панси не по нраву, Панси не любит болтушек. Болтушка держит букетик лаванды, и рыба мгновенно пропитывается этим ароматом. По крайней мере, Панси так кажется. 

— Я встретила Колина! — восторженно сообщает Болтушка. — У него полная корзинка лаванды! Ну разве не здорово?! У Колина есть фотоаппарат! Он обещал сфотографировать меня на закате! С солнцем на ладони! 

Если уж на то пошло, то закатов Панси тоже не помнит. Один только рассвет, облизывающий ножки кровати и кувшин для умывания. 

— Надо же, — комментирует Панси. Что не скажи, всё утонет в восторге: — Есть дорада. 

Болтушка на секунду умолкает, хлопая ресницами и переваривая информацию. 

— Ой, как замечательно! — наконец выдаёт она. С неизменным восторгом в голосе. — Мне как раз приснилась жареная с лимоном и розмарином дорада! Ты волшебница!

«Волшебница» неприятно скребёт по сердцу. Как ноготь по едва зажившей ранке. «Мне приснилось, что кто-то меня зовёт, — понимает вдруг Панси. — Едва слышно, неразборчиво, шёпотом». Но когда она в последний раз спала, она не знает. Мир состоит из жарких дней и рыбной лавки. И дверного проёма соседского дома. Ночей нет, как нет и вечеров. 

— Я принесла тебе подарок! — Болтушка протягивает Панси ленту. Ленте будет сложно затеряться в волосах, ведь Болтушка выбирает только выигрышные сочетания цветов: жёлтый и пурпурный, черный и ярко-зеленый. У самой Болтушки лента малиновая, яркая, как красногрудая птичка, примостившаяся на стогу сена — копне золотистых кудрей. 

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Панси, — я люблю зелёный цвет. 

— Я знаю! — отвечает Болтушка и, подмигнув, уносится прочь из лавки. 

Место Болтушки почти сразу же занимает Молчун. Грузный, неповоротливый и громко дышащий. Он обычно тыкает толстым пальцем в понравившийся товар, и Панси без лишних слов заворачивает ему выбранное в плотную серую бумагу — к приходу Молчуна бумажных пакетов не остается. Вот как сегодня. 

— Здравствуй, — приветствует Панси Молчуна. Тот неуверенно дёргает подбородком — приветствует в ответ. 

Долго и напряжённо вглядывается в рыбьи тушки и моллюсков, после чего уверенно указывает на креветок, беззащитных и розовых. 

— Колин, наверное, и тебе пытался продать Профессорские цветы? — между делом спрашивает Панси. 

Молчун недоумённо смотрит на Панси, а потом достаёт из кармана пригоршню белых зонтиков болиголова. И оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь увидеть цветы, купленные самой Панси.

— Я ничего не покупала, — разводит Панси руками, — как-то не к месту они здесь. 

Молчун берёт в руки свёрток и разворачивается к выходу, но уже на пороге оборачивается:

— Это невежливо. Мы должны держаться вместе. 

И эти пять слов — единственные за всё время, что слышит от Молчуна Панси. 

Панси окидывает придирчивым взглядом крохотное помещение, вздыхает и гасит свет. После десяти утра никто больше не придёт, пора закрывать лавку на большой чёрный ключ. Распахнув дверь, Панси сталкивается с Фредом.

— Я думала, мы уже попрощались, — улыбается Панси Фреду и убирает со лба чёлку. 

— Ещё нет, — Фред забирает у Панси ключ и сам закрывает дверь. Ключ поворачивается в замке на удивление мягко. Но, к удивлению Панси, ключ Фред ей не возвращает. — Я как раз за этим и пришёл, попрощаться. 

Они с Фредом идут вдоль берега, и чайки кричат над их головами. 

— Профессор сказал, что ты уходишь, — произносит Фред, повернув веснушчатое лицо к Панси. 

— Глупости, — фыркает Панси, — куда мне идти? 

— Знаешь, — Фред пинает песок, и тот взмывает маленькой песчаной бурей над их ногами, — если Профессор что-то говорит, то так оно и есть. Он не врёт. 

— Не лжёт, — поправляет Панси. — «Не врёт» — это по-детски. 

— Ну да, — соглашается Фред. 

— И ты решил напоследок встретиться со мной? — усмехается Панси, а ветер треплет её волосы, перевязанные зелёной лентой. 

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Один-единственный раз, чтобы осталась память о тебе. Ты хорошая, ты живая. 

Панси замирает. 

— Это неуместно, Фред, — говорит она жёстким тоном, — ты мне нравишься, но поцелуй это довольно интимный жест. Не хотелось бы растрачивать такие жесты по пустякам...

Но руки Фреда уже у неё на талии, а губы его совсем близко от её губ. 

Панси отталкивает Фреда и бежит от него прочь, а набегающие волны лижут её ступни. И когда Панси, наконец, оборачивается, Фред стоит там же, где и стоял, и плачет. 

— Я не ухожу! — кричит Панси небу, чайкам и полуденному зною. Слова взлетают к солнцу и превращаются в блики на поверхности воды. — Слышите?! Слышите?! 

Возле дома Панси поджидает сосед. Только сейчас Панси замечает, что глаза у него совсем собачьи — карие с прожилками грушевого цвета. 

— Нужно поговорить, — без предисловий сообщает он и тащит Панси к себе. Та даже не думает упираться. 

За занавеской — старой линялой тряпкой, оказывается не так уж и плохо: на плите закипает чайник, на столе притулилась ваза с каликантом, и медовый запах разливается по небольшой кухне, служащей одновременно и кабинетом, судя по книгам, и спальней.

— Садись, — сосед придвигает Панси стул. 

— А где пёс? — спрашивает она, озираясь в его поисках. 

Сосед улыбается во все зубы. 

— Дома, — отвечает тот, — он всегда там же, где и я. 

— И о чём мы будет вести беседу? — Панси смотрит, как сосед наливает в щербатые кружки чай. 

— О тебе.

— Надеюсь, предложений целоваться не последует, — замечает Панси. 

Сосед замирает с кружкой в руке, а после Панси слышит глухое фырканье — он пытается сдержать смех. 

— Дорогуша, — отставив кружку в сторону, говорит он уже с серьёзным лицом, — если бы я хотел тебе что-нибудь предложить, то поверь, поцелуями бы дело не ограничилось. 

После этих слов Панси чувствует, как краснеет. 

Он садится напротив и придвигает к Панси тарелку с булочками. Из булочек выглядывают изюминки.

— Так я о чём... — он откашливается, — о твоём... м-м-м... уходе. Понимаешь, тебя ждут. Давно ждут. И по тебе скучают. Ты и сама, думаю, заметила, что в твоей жизни — сплошные повторы, бесконечный день сурка. 

— А в вашей — нет? 

Сосед отрицательно мотает головой. 

— Мы там, где мы есть. Но ты здесь не к месту.

— Фред сказал, что я «живая», — вспоминает Панси, терзая булку с изюмом. — Но это ведь фигура речи. 

— Не в этом случае. 

— Напоминает дешёвый романчик в мягкой обложке — «они все мертвы», — Панси хмыкает и смотрит на собеседника. Тот молчит. — Но это невозможно. 

— Мы все мертвы, это правда. Вечное лето для вечно мёртвых. А ты хочешь зимы. Так не бывает. 

— Тогда почему я здесь? — Панси сметает крошки со стола. 

— Потому что тебя позвало лето. И ты пошла за ним. Но теперь нужно вернуться, Панси. 

— Я знаю вас всех, — говорит Панси, — но я не знаю тех, к кому я должна вернуться. 

— Ты не знаешь наших имён. Ты заново учишь их каждый день, открывая лавку. И уверен, у тебя есть прозвища для всех и каждого. 

— Противный Мужик, например, — соглашается Панси, — но он и правда противный. 

— Это неважно, — сосед берёт Панси за руку и легонько сжимает её пальцы. — Ты ляжешь спать, совсем скоро, и твой сон будет самым настоящим. 

— Я не купила цветы у Колина, — Панси чувствует, как её голова тяжелеет, и веки начинают слипаться. — Это правильно, я и не должна была. 

— Оставь цветы мёртвым, — слышит Панси перед тем, как провалиться в омут сна, и чувствует руки, подхватившие её. — Засыпай. 

Панси открывает глаза. И первое, что она видит, это снег. Много снега, настоящая метель. Панси обводит языком свои зубы и прикусывает его — во рту появляется металлический привкус. 

Кто-то склоняется над ней, но тьма мешает разглядеть лицо. 

— Не уходи больше, не оставляй меня, — произносит тьма голосом Блейза, и эта тьма дрожит, — пожалуйста, Панси. 

— Я знаю твоё имя, — говорит Панси. — Я знаю тебя. 

Панси привстаёт на локтях и вглядывается в снежные хлопья, кружащиеся за окном: — Блейз, неужели уже наступила зима? 

И почему-то глаза у Панси мокрые от слёз.


End file.
